


The Art of Tipping

by falsettos



Series: Random Collection of Marvin/Whizzer ficlets [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettos/pseuds/falsettos
Summary: Whizzer never realized just how rude customers could be until he met Marvin.





	The Art of Tipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alibally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibally/gifts).



> This was wayyy longer than I thought it was gonna be... 0-0. 
> 
> I also won't be able to post for a week or so due to me being at camp so ):
> 
> This was requested by [Alibally](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibally/pseuds/Alibally) with the prompt: "Whizzer as a waiter and Marvin as a (rude) customer?"
> 
> Hope I wrote what you wanted :)
> 
> Let me know if I missed tagging something.
> 
> Betaed by my friend without an account.

When Whizzer took the job in the service industry he hadn’t realized how disrespectful people could be. He and his friends, or acquaintances, or whoever he ate with had usually been relatively respectful. There had been one or two bad apples, but Whizzer had always believed that this was an uncommon occurrence. However, once he had started waiting tables at Charlotte’s, a restaurant near his apartment, he realized just how disrespectful most customers were. 

 

There was a man in particular who really pissed Whizzer off. He was one of those rich middle aged men who thought their money and privilege entitled them to  _ everything _ . He came in quite often, sometimes with his child and wife, sometimes alone. Whizzer often heard his wife bemoan his name:

 

“ _ Marvin _ ,” his wife would say, stretching out the end in annoyance. “Why do you always do this?” It was practically his poor wife’s catchphrase. 

 

But it wasn’t just his wife who Marvin was disrespectful to, it was to all waitstaff. When Whizzer had begun working he had been confused why his co-worker Cordelia wanted to hand off her section so badly. It was a great section for tips, it was right near the window looking out onto a (shockingly) nice view of the New York City streets, and it was where people with money who were happy to give it away, usually sat.  Whizzer had been delighted he had been traded that section until Marvin came in and then  _ kept _ coming in. 

 

Marvin was the customer of nightmares. He was the type of guy who expected  _ everyone _ to know his order and have it ready for him whenever he came in. If his usual burger wasn’t cooked in the exact way he desired, he would send it back. He wasn’t even a good tipper, tipping much below a respectful amount.

 

Marvin also had a habit of arguing, and would verbally duel with anyone who even slightly disagreed with him. Not to mention Whizzer could easily identify how insanely controlling this man was, especially when he was with his family.  The middle aged man would have his family sit in the exact same spots and eat the exact same food. Whizzer had even once heard the man’s son, (Jacob? Jason?) complain about this only for his father to shoot him an icy glare. The waiter was amazed that his wife and son tolerated this behavior, he couldn’t imagine having to deal with this man for more than an hour. 

 

When Marvin was eating alone he was the worst. He seemed to need constant entertainment and found that in the form of throwing jabs at Whizzer. But as teens would say,  _ Whizzer’s mama ain’t raise no bitch _ , and even if the tips were bad - he was not going to roll over and take the middle aged man's insults. 

 

“Interesting outfit you picked today, hmm? It’s like you’re screaming ‘I’m a pretentious prick’,” Marvin gave a sly smile, much to Whizzer’s annoyance.

 

“Not all of us can rock the ‘I’m a middle aged man on the verge of divorce’ look like you can,” Whizzer snipped, stopping himself from smirking.  

 

“The usual?” Marvin replied simply, expecting Whizzer to know what ‘ _ the usual _ ’ was. (Regardless of the fact he did know, it was still rude).  

 

“Of course sir,” Whizzer said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.  Scribbling the usual medium rare bison burger with only tomato and cheddar cheese, a small coke, and home fries down. The waiter practically stormed off to the kitchen to send out the order. He leaned against the counter in annoyance, glaring at Marvin who was writing some numbers on a legal pad he always seemed to carry around.  

 

“Sorry about convincing you to trade,” Cordelia apologized. 

 

“It was a pretty dickish move, not gonna lie,” Whizzer shook his head in annoyance. “Marvin is absolutely awful.” The young man had to force himself to  _ stop _ glaring at Marvin. 

 

“Marvin?” Cordelia asked clearly amused. “Didn’t know you were on a first name basis with the literal embodiment of Satan.” Cordelia cackled, laughing at her own joke. Whizzer rolled his eyes, making no attempt to hide it from Cordelia. 

 

“I overheard his poor wife whisper it after he had done something disrespectful yet again.” 

 

“I don’t know Whizz, he seems to actually like you. His insults are less barbed and more, how do I say, playful?” Cordelia threw Whizzer a lighthearted smile and Whizzer bit the inside of his mouth to keep it from falling open. 

 

“Well no one can really resist my charms,” Whizzer replied trying to keep his swimming thoughts at bay. Was Cordelia right? Was Marvin  _ nicer _ to him? “But you don’t really mean that do you? He treats me the same as everyone else.” Cordelia  _ giggled _ . That was not the response Whizzer had been hoping for. He had been hoping for a strong ‘ _ yes, of course, I was joking!’ _

 

“Of course not. Everyone sees it. In fact, most of the time when you’re walking away from his table Marvin’s eyes are glued to your ass Whizz. Hell, even Charlotte sees it-” 

 

“Woah Charlotte? As in the owner of this restaurant? Why were you talking to her about someone staring at my ass?” Cordelia’s comment had been a way for Whizzer to divert attention from himself and question Cordelia’s relationship to Charlotte in one go, it was a complete win. 

 

Just as Cordelia was about to speak, one of the chefs motioned that food for one of her customers was finished. “Sorry Whizz, we’ll talk later I promise!” Cordelia shot him a smile and whisked off, plates in hand. 

However, the conversation wasn’t over for Whizzer. He couldn’t stop thinking about Cordelia’s comment about the rude customer looking at  _ his _ ass. 

 

Whizzer would never admit it out loud, but Marvin really wasn’t bad looking. Despite his ‘try-hard dad’ style and bags under his eyes, he was still an attractive man. His hair was usually disheveled in a rather sexy way. His eyes were a striking shade of bright blue. Not to mention that the rare moments when he saw Marvin standing up, his eyes were instantly drawn to the man’s ass. 

 

But that was a thought for another day, as soon customers were walking in, waiting to be seated and food was needing to be served. 

 

\---

 

Whizzer would never admit it but the next time he went to the club the man he ended up with had a striking resemblance. He would also never admit most of his hookups did from that point on.

 

\---

 

A few weeks after Cordelia’s comment, Whizzer noticed he hadn’t seen Marvin’s wife around as often, The older man and his kid had continued to come to the restaurant on a usual, but the man’s wife had been noticeably absent. It was a strange deviation from the normal routine and had peaked Whizzer’s interest.

 

The next time Whizzer saw Marvin eating alone he decided to comment.

 

“Where’s your wife been? She finally divorce you?” Whizzer made sure to keep his tone as snide as possible. Not wanting to make it seem like he had an actual interest in the man’s life. 

 

“I wish” Marvin replied simply much to Whizzer’s shock.  _ Oh _ , Whizzer had not been expecting that response. 

 

“Oh uh-” Whizzer’s voice raised an octave at the end, he had no idea what to say. 

 

“I’m sure you can tell but we’re not the most functional relationship,” Whizzer automatically nodded much to Marvin’s amusement. “Not to mention the whole ‘I’m gay’ thing has really put a dent in our marriage. I don’t know if she’s sure but...” Marvin smirked as Whizzer coughed awkwardly. If he had been drinking water he would have done an accidental spit take at that point. Cordelia might have actually been correct, maybe Marvin had been staring at his ass. 

 

“Looks like we have something in common then?” Whizzer decided a little flirting wouldn’t hurt and could also make it clear if Marvin was, in fact, flirting with him. 

 

“Oh? Good to know,” Marvin bit his lip and shrugged a shoulder before adding: “the usual?” Whizzer quickly complied rushing off to put in the order and speak to Cordelia. 

 

“Delia,” Whizzer stage whispered turning his whole body towards Cordelia. “Marvin just told me he’s gay!” Whizzer had to stop himself from shouting, side eying the man he was speaking about to make sure he hadn’t heard. 

 

“I told you, he wants you Whizzer. You don’t just casually mention your sexuality. I mean-” Cordelia paused, her eyes squinting. “Don’t look now but he’s  _ totally _ checking you out right now.” Cordelia squealed. “He’s so into you! It’s adorable. Do you like him?” Cordelia patted Whizzer’s arm excitedly. 

 

“I mean, it’s not like he’s bad looking or anything…” Whizzer admitted, his cheeks heating up. 

 

“You’ve gotta hook up with him! If for nothing else than for the killer tips it’ll bring!” Cordelia once again giggled, obviously gleeful at the prospect of the two men being together in any capacity. 

 

“I don’t think your  _ girlfriend _ would appreciate you telling her waitstaff to sleep with customers Delia,” Whizzer jokingly chided. 

 

“Charlotte will be fine, but you won’t be unless you hook up with this man! Just flirt a little and I’m sure he’ll make a move.” Whizzer rolled his eyes but nodded before another table in his section asked for the check.

When Marvin left, Whizzer noticed he had scribbled his number with the words  _ Call me _ in barely legible chicken scratch. Whizzer bit his lip and wrote the number on his hand, deciding if it somehow lasted until the end of his shift he would at least put the number into his phone.

 

It did.

 

\---

 

Whizzer would never admit it but that night he woke up gasping with a hard on and the image of Marvin bending him over a countertop stuck in his mind. Whizzer would never admit it but the next day as another man thrust into him he pretended it was Marvin. 

 

\---

 

Marvin continued to come back to the restaurant, the two men would trade insults but they were now lined with an undeniable sexual tension behind them. This went on for weeks until one night, Marvin came in later than usual. It was thirty minutes before closing time meaning only one chef was working and Whizzer was the only waitstaff. 

 

The deviation from the usual routine instantly peaked Whizzer’s interest. Their conversational routine was usual, but after the chef left and all the blinds had been drawn, Marvin was still around.  _ That _ was strange. 

 

“You know we’re closing up right?” Whizzer shouted across the restaurant, giving Marvin a pointed look. 

 

Instead of leaving or making a snide comment, the older man walked over to where Whizzer was leaning against the counter. “I know. Maybe I wanted to get you alone,” Marvin smirked, his eyes clearly conveying his true intentions. Whizzer felt his mouth dry. He hadn’t seen the blue eyed man be this direct. 

 

“What makes you think I want to be alone with you?” Whizzer shot back, not moving away as Marvin stepped close enough him to feel the other man’s breathing. 

 

“I’ve seen you look at me. You bite your lip and stare at me when I leave sometimes, I’ve noticed.” Marvin’s usual cockiness seemed to be greatly heightened as he spoke to Whizzer. His blue eyes brimming with an unchecked lust. 

 

Not wanting to speak anymore, Whizzer simply kissed Marvin. The older man leaned into it, hungrily putting his full force into it, pushing Whizzer against the counter. The blue eyed man kept his hand on the side of Whizzer’s face as the other grabbed his ass. Whizzer would be lying if he said he didn’t find that hot. 

 

Whizzer began to unbuckle Marvin’s belt, pulling away breathing deeply: “You have any lube by any chance?” Marvin nodded eagerly. “Grab it and lock the door while you’re at it, don’t want anyone walking in do we?” Marvin smiled, walking towards his bag.

 

Whizzer took the minute to dust off his clothes and take a deep breath. His jerk off material was about to become reality. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure it was all real. 

 

Marvin walked back over, lube in hand, door now locked, and began to undo his tie. Whizzer pulled him closer fully taking off the older man’s belt and groping his ass in the process. With both Marvin’s tie and belt on the floor, he began to unbutton the other man’s shirt as the younger man nibbled at his ear. 

 

_ This is going to be fun _ , Whizzer thought.

 

\---

 

“That was better than I expected,” Whizzer laughed, too tired to do much of anything else. 

 

“Yeah… we should do this again sometime if you want,” Marvin spoke while pulling his pants up and attempting to fix his now disheveled hair. 

 

“Hmm maybe if you tip better?” Whizzer joked with a smirk before picking his wrinkled shirt up off the floor and starting to button it up.

 

“Oh? So it’s a pay for sex system?” By now Marvin almost fully dressed, only needing to slip on his shoes. 

 

“Haha very funny dad-ish joke Marvin,” Whizzer rolled his eyes giving Marvin a playful glare. Marvin smiled, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulders.

 

“I’ll see you around.” And with that, Whizzer was alone in the restaurant wondering what the hell had just happened.

 

\--

 

It became a much too regular thing. Sometimes they’d fuck in the restaurant, sometimes they walked the few blocks to Whizzer’s apartment, once in awhile when Marvin’s wife and son were out they would go to Marvin’s house.

 

It became a routine, albeit an entertaining one. One of the men would make a snarky comment, they would start kissing, and before either knew what was happening they were naked and fucking.

 

Recently that had changed slightly. More often than not the two men would go to one of their apartments. Instead of fleeing as soon as they were finished, they would hold one another. Sometimes Whizzer would bury his face in the crook of Marvin’s neck as the older man ran his fingers through the other’s hair. Marvin would take that time to admire Whizzer and marvel at that fact that he was with such a handsome man. Other times when Marvin was exhausted, Whizzer would sling his arm lazily over the blue eyed man, pulling him close and holding him tight. In times like that Whizzer would whisper things to Marvin as he was lulled to sleep, jokes, stories, and when Whizzer believed he was really asleep: confessions. 

 

This night in particular, the older man was absolutely exhausted. After a long day of work and some hot sex with Whizzer, Marvin was practically asleep. Like usual, Whizzer threw an arm over the blue eyed man, pulling him closer in the process, pressing his nose lightly against the other man’s neck. Within a few minutes, the younger man felt Marvin’s breath slow down and stabilize. 

 

The longer Whizzer held his lover the more he began thinking about Marvin. When he had first met the blue eyed man he had been incredibly rude, not only to him but to his wife and son. But now, as Whizzer got to know the older man, he could tell that his ill-mannered behavior was simply a defense mechanism and it made Marvin all the more endearing. 

 

Even the older man’s other annoying habits were becoming cute quirks. Like how he sucked on his teeth when he was dissatisfied or how he’d insist on always eating before sex causing Whizzer to have to figure out how to cook.  These were things Whizzer would have ground his teeth at mere months before, but now he could almost fawn over them. 

 

All of these thoughts prompted a confession from Whizzer.

 

“I think I’m starting to _like_ _like_ you,” Whizzer mumbled into Marvin’s neck believing the other man was still asleep.

 

“Me too,” Marvin muttered in reply, his voice soft from sleep. He lightly squeezed Whizzer’s hand and held the other man’s arm tighter to his chest. Whizzer stopped himself from audibly gasping at the older man’s confession.  _ He _ hadn’t been expecting any response let alone that one. But the younger man couldn’t deny the way his heart sped up and his stomach seemed to do flips. 

 

_ Fuck _ , Whizzer thought.  _ I’m falling for a guy who barely tips. _

 

\---

 

A little over two (or was it three?) months after Marvin and Whizzer’s original hook up, Cordelia finally pieced the puzzle together. She confronted her fellow employee during their shared lunch break. 

 

“You know… Marvin’s been awful nice to you lately. I’ve noticed him genuinely smiling at you and actually laughing at your comments… is something going on?” Cordelia asked. 

 

Finishing his bite from his BLT, Whizzer simply smiled. “Not sure what you mean Delia.” 

 

Cordelia squinted, giving Whizzer a look of disbelief. “It’s all very suspicious Whizz… Almost like something happened that changed his mind…” 

 

Whizzer took a quick glance around where the two friends sat making sure no one notable was around. “Alright, I may or may not have been sleeping with him for a couple of months…” Whizzer whispered.

 

Cordelia let out a gasp, a hand flying to cover her mouth in the aftermath. “Wait what?” Cordelia’s voice was a mix of a shriek and a whisper, causing Whizzer to chuckle. 

 

“He stayed late when I was working the night shift, we were alone and… well, you’re an adult I’m sure you can figure out what happened next.” Whizzer smiled to himself, remembering his first night with Marvin. 

 

“Wait you fucked..? oh my god if Charlotte found out she would fire your ass!” Cordelia hissed punching Whizzer in the arm. 

 

“Ow and for fucks sake keep it down then. We only fucked in the restaurant like twice.” Whizzer groaned rubbing a hand over his face. “Please  _ don’t _ tell your girlfriend?” 

 

“No no, I won’t. It doesn’t mean I won’t be judging you though. How is that even comfortable?” Cordelia inquired, seeming genuinely curious. 

 

“It wasn’t really but ya know… I got a pretty great orgasm out of it which made up for it,” Whizzer laughed taking another bite of his BLT as Cordelia almost choked on her spaghetti. 

 

“I should really bring the idea up to Charlotte,” Cordelia giggled and it made Whizzer smile. 

 

\---

 

When Marvin walked into the restaurant in the middle of the day, breaking their established routine, it put Whizzer on edge.  He wasn’t sure what to think. Was Marvin dying? Was something wrong? Was-

 

“I want you to come over for dinner tonight.” Whizzer’s eyes widened, his mouth almost agape.

 

“Uh what? Isn’t Tuesday night your tight-knit family dinner?” Whizzer scratched the back of his neck needing something to do with his hands. 

 

“Yes. Come over,” Marvin said bluntly.  _ Marvin must be off his rocker _ , Whizzer thought.

 

“Are you feeling okay? You sick? Because you must be going insane if you just invited  _ me _ , the guy you’ve been…” Whizzer trailed off letting the unspoken implication hang in the air. Scandalizing the customers wasn’t the best way to keep a business going. “-to a dinner with your wife and son.” 

 

“Surprisingly I’m not crazy. I just think it would be nice.” Whizzer squinted, trying to see if Marvin’s eyes were red. At least if he was high this whole conversation would make more sense.

 

“... I’m genuinely concerned for your health,” Whizzer leaned over placing a tentative hand on Marvin’s forehead to check his temperature. The older man swatted the waiter’s hand way with a scowl. 

 

“I’m serious Whizzer…” Marvin groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “You know what, never mind,” the older man began in a rare bout of insecurity. “It was a dumb idea I just wanted…” Marvin trailed off, clearly uncertain what to say. 

 

“No uh- I’ll go.” Whizzer agreed plastering a smile on his face. Marvin’s face lit up as he bit his lip to stop his excitement from showing. 

 

“Great. You know where at six thirty tonight…” Marvin paused, reaching over the counter and secretly squeezing Whizzer’s hand. “Thank you,” the older man whispered, a unwonted vulnerability on his face.

 

Whizzer felt his nerves dissipated replaced with butterflies. 

 

\--

 

At six twenty-eight Whizzer rang the bell at Marvin’s house. It would be his first time entering the house with Marvin’s wife and son being home. Whizzer had been ringing his hands together ever since he left the subway, he wasn’t sure how this was going to go. 

 

The house where Marvin lived was quaint considering the amount of money the man made. It was in the suburbs of New York City, a two story white house with a brown picket fence. (Thank god it wasn’t a  _ white _ picket fence, Whizzer might’ve screamed if it was). Having entered the home quite a few times, Whizzer knew it opened with a den. With a dining room, kitchen living room, and bathroom all on the first floor. He also knew upstairs were three bedrooms, a study, and a bathroom. It was the type of home that screamed  _ nuclear family _ . And frankly, it made Whizzer squirm. 

 

Allowing his thoughts to be occupied by his nerves, Whizzer had jumped when the front door opened. He had expected Marvin to greet him at the door, however, the door was opened by Marvin’s wife. 

 

“You must be Wizard! I’m Trina,” Marvin’s wife stuck her hand out tentatively. Whizzer plastered a smile on his facing shaking her hand.

 

“Oh, it’s  _ Whizzer _ . Nice to see you.” Trina shakes her head giving a smile. 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve just been very frazzled lately… Marvin told me you work at that restaurant we always went to, you use to work the table Marvin would always insist we sat at right?” Trina gestured for Whizzer to come in, moving out of the way and allowing the man to step inside. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve worked there for a little under two years now.” Trina took Whizzer’s coat, placing it on a small coat rack by the door. “Oh thank you.”

 

“You really only saw in us our worse moments… we’re much more civil now.” Trina lead Whizzer into the dining room where Marvin and his son were playing chess. Whizzer watched the father and son pair quickly make moves.  _ It’s almost cute seeing him play with his son… except when you consider the fact that he’s breaking up his family to sleep with me.  _ Whizzer was brought out of his trance by Trina placing a hand on his arm and speaking.

 

“-forgot to ask if you’re vegetarian! You’re not a vegetarian, are you? I made chicken margarine but I can make something else quickly if you are.” Trina smiled and Whizzer almost felt bad. He wanted to dislike her, but he really couldn’t. She was so accommodating and sweet considering her husband could be such a demanding ass. 

 

At the sound of Trina discussing food options, Marvin had looked up from his chess game. A smile instantly came to Marvin’s face but he quickly replaced it with a more neutral expression. 

 

“Whizzer… this is my son,” Marvin gestured to the young boy across from him. His son looked up, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“Do you play chess?” The boy asked curiously. 

 

“Jason,” Marvin hissed, tapping his arm. “Introduce yourself first.” 

 

“I’m Jason. Do you play chess?” Whizzer couldn’t help but laugh and smile, walking over to where Jason sat and kneeling down to be at his level. 

 

“I’m Whizzer. I do play chess, though I’m not very good at it.” 

 

“That’s okay,” Jason shrugged. “Most people aren’t.” Marvin shook his head, slightly scowling at his son’s behavior. However, a small smile was still evident on his face.  _ He’s proud, isn’t he? _ The thought almost made Whizzer laugh. 

 

“Jason put your chess board away and then hurry back to the table,” Trina said. Jason complied, carefully placing his chess board into a box nearby and scurrying into the den. 

 

“You and Marvin got to know each other at Charlotte’s right?” As Trina spoke she placed a serving dish full of chicken margarine in the middle of the room. The table was already set, four plates, four sets of utensils, four place mats all placed in an orderly fashion. 

 

“I already told you that Trina.” Whizzer hadn’t seen Marvin scowl so much since they had an argument over Whizzer’s (lack there of) monogamy. They had both been so angry they ended right in each other’s face. Which of course led to the two men making out and fucking in Whizzer’s kitchen. It was slightly unsettling that he was so rude to his wife. 

 

“Yeah we did,” Whizzer smiled attempting to smooth over the awkward conversation. “It’s pretty great. What do you do for a living?” Whizzer inquired, wanting to shift the conversation.

 

“Oh well, I-” from there the conversation picked up. Jason came back soon and Whizzer spent the dinner questioning Trina and Jason about their lives as well as dancing around questions about his life. He had purposely been vague with Marvin on the details of his personal life and he wasn’t planning on sharing them with Marvin’s tight-knit family. 

 

When the dinner finished, Whizzer was ready to leave. His conscience was weighing on him heavily.  _ Am I breaking up a family? _ After thanking Trina and wishing Jason well he got up quickly to leave.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Marvin offered, pushing his chair in and leading Whizzer to the den. As Whizzer grabbed his coat the older man closed the door behind them. 

 

“Marvin…” Whizzer complained as Marvin came up to him, pulling him close. 

 

“What? I’m not getting laid tonight the least I can do is,” Marvin smirked, putting both his hands on Whizzer’s ass and squeezing.

 

“We get it, you like my-” Whizzer was cut off by the door opening. 

 

“Oh Whizzer you almost-” The two men jumped away from another but it was too late. Trina stood in the doorway holding a plate of leftovers, her mouth gaping open. It seemed to open and close over and again, clearly in shock.

 

“Trina I’m so...” Marvin trailed off and took a step towards his wife, unsure of what to do. After moments of awkward silence, Trina broke the silence. 

 

“I think Whizzer should leave. I’m going to clean up.” With that, Marvin’s wife turned around and marched off her head held high. 

 

For some reason, despite it not being his fault, Whizzer felt the urge to apologize.

 

“Marvin I’m-” Marvin shook his head. Turning towards Whizzer with an unreadable expression.

 

“I’ll talk to you later Whizzer. I’ve got to...” Marvin trailed off, gulping and looking towards the kitchen. The younger man nodded, trying to be understanding and quickly took his leave.

 

\---

 

Marvin didn’t contact Whizzer for over two weeks. No call, no restaurant visits, nothing. At first Whizzer had been anxious and guilty, Trina had been sweet to him and he had repaid her by getting fucked by her husband. Then, his anxiety and guilt turned to annoyance at Marvin. He was leading Whizzer and his wife along, it was an awful thing to do. But now, Whizzer was just trying to deny the sadness he felt creeping in. He  _ missed _ Marvin.

 

Seventeen days after having dinner at Marvin’s house Whizzer got a knock at his door. It was one in the morning and unlike usual Friday nights, Whizzer had been asleep. He hadn’t gone out that night deciding he was too exhausted to do any partying. (It was definitely not because there was only one man on his mind).

 

Much to Whizzer’s surprise, when he unlocked his front door Marvin was standing there. 

 

The older man looked awful. His hair was disheveled but not in a hot way. His shirt was half tucked in and his tie was loose around his neck. Whizzer was at least a foot away but he could still smell the alcohol on Marvin’s breath. 

 

“Whizz,” Marvin slurred, a much too large smile on his face. He stumbled forward going for a hug but falling, forcing Whizzer to catch him. 

 

“Woah Marvin.” Whizzer lead Marvin over to the couch as the blue eyed man leaned most of his weight into Whizzer, giggling the whole time. The younger man placed Marvin the couch, allowing the other man to lean on him. 

 

“You’re wasted. Are you alright?” Marvin laughed again, wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s shoulder and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Whizzer knew he should push Marvin away, but no matter how much he told himself to he wouldn’t do it. 

 

“I don’t know but I do know I miss you a whole lot Whizz,” Marvin paused sitting up, his head still drooping. Marvin spread his arms out as though he was going to give Whizzer a hug but instead said: “more than this much!” Before bursting into giggles once again. 

 

Whizzer was instantly concerned. Marvin was wasted which was very out of character. The older man had always been someone to drink in moderation, frequently lecturing Whizzer for drinking too much. 

 

“Did anything happen?” Whizzer turned his body towards Marvin, which was interpreted by the drunk man as an open invitation to just sit on Whizzer lap. After sloppily climbing on top of the younger man, Marvin wrapped his hands around Whizzer’s neck and smiled. 

 

“I mean I filed for divorce with Trina but I-” Marvin paused suddenly seemingly deep in thought. As Marvin thought he began to tip over slightly causing Whizzer to have to wrap his arms around Marvin’s torso and steady him. “I don’t think I’m sad about that. I think I’m sad about not seeing you. I think I’ve been avoiding you?” Marvin phrased it like a question.

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Whizzer asked, avoiding the urge to stroke the other man’s back. 

 

Marvin began to speak but his face was now buried in Whizzer’s neck and it was inaudible. 

 

“Sorry, what?” Whizzer asked, having no idea what the older man had just said. Marvin pulled himself up, still sitting on on Whizzer’s lap. 

 

“I saiddddd,” Marvin slurred drawing out his words. “I was avoiding youuu because I was scrood, uh I mean scared. English is hard,” Marvin whined before laughing again and moving one hand to Whizzer’s face. Caressing his cheek in a surprisingly gentle way considering his lack of sobriety. 

 

“Hey,” Whizzer whispered softly, taking Marvin’s hand away from his face. “Why were you scared?” 

 

“I-I thought that with the cat out the bag you wouldn’t…” Marvin trailed off his words turning into mumbles and his head dropping back into the crook of Whizzer’s neck.

 

“Wouldn’t what?” The younger man asked.

 

“Wouldn’t wanna be with me anymore. You just like the secrecy you don’t like me.” There was an obvious sadness in Marvin’s voice and it made Whizzer feel like his heart was going to crack. 

 

“That’s not true Marv,” Whizzer responded, giving into his urge to comfort Marvin in some way, opting to run a hand up and down his back while still keeping one wrapped around the other man’s waist to keep him steady. “I like  _ you _ for you. I missed you when you were gone…”

 

“Really?” Marvin gasped happily, sitting up straight with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Of course,” Whizzer laughed. 

 

“We should totalllyy have makeup sex,” Marvin giggled leaning into kiss Whizzer. But Whizzer shook his head dodging the kiss. 

 

“Uh, you’re way too drunk, let’s just get to bed. You’re lucky you don’t have work tomorrow,” Whizzer chuckled pulling Marvin up and allowing him to lean his weight on the younger man. 

 

“Just oneee kiss pleasee? I’ve been waiting,” Marvin giggled, looking up at the brown eyed man. Whizzer smiled, giving the drunk man a kiss on the cheek before guiding him the bedroom.

 

Whizzer couldn’t help but think,  _ Is this what love is? _

 

\---

  
Years later he would know that  _ Yes, this is love _ and with lots of coaching from Whizzer, Marvin would fix his ill-mannered attitude towards waitstaff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if ya liked it or if you didn't leave from constructive criticism I might even love that more than positive comments. And if for some reason you like my writing and want me to fill a prompt, comment below or message me on Tumblr there's a very high chance I'll fill it. And if not I'll at least explain why I won't :D 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr!! [whizzerdeservedbetter](https://whizzerdeservedbetter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
